


Tranquilo

by garethbale



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 10:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16282898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garethbale/pseuds/garethbale
Summary: Sergio gets a red card again, but a certain someone is there to calm him down.





	Tranquilo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I am Garethito from Tumblr, and this is my very first fic! I have never written any fanfiction before, this is my first one, and I am very nervous to post it. But everything has a beginning, right? :)  
> This fic is about Gareth Bale and Sergio Ramos, my favorite ship, that is extremely underrated and deserves more love! I am warning you that this fic is pretty short and bad lol because I don't have talent but I decided to give it a try because fic writing seems amazing and fun! :)

The whistle blew, right after Sergio made a foul. The referee approached him and instantly pulled his red card out of his pocket. Sergio was furious and so were his teammates. That was definitely not a red card.

The player that he fouled came up to him, screaming at him, and in that moment Sergio lost it. He was about to attack the player. But, luckily, Gareth managed to get to the scene just in time to grab Sergio and pull him away from what would have surely been more than just a heated moment, trying to calm him down with sweet words, as he always does. It felt like the millionth time Gareth had to do something like that, Sergio doesn't deserve all these red cards. Eventually, Sergio leaves the field, angry, frustrated, because he knows that it wasn't a red card.

He heads straight to the locker rooms, and straight to his locker. He is alone, and he is trying to calm down, even if it looks to be impossible.

Although he was sent off at the beginning of the second half, time looks to be on his side, passing way faster than he had thought, because in what felt like a couple of minutes, the team was coming from the stadium, their loud, happy voices echoing through the hallways of the Santiago Bernabeu.

”Capi! We won, 3-1!” , Marcelo's voice can be heard, as he turns on the music, as he always does, that happy little brazilian, always making everyone feel good and letting the locker room fill with positive energy and happiness.

The last 3 to come were Toni, Luka and Gareth. 

”Sergio!”, said Toni, ”Guess who scored the last 2 goals?”

But Sergio didn't answer. He already knew. He knew everything that happened in the match. Who else could it be other than his wonderful and talented boyfriend, Gareth? Right now he didn't want to talk to anyone except for him. He only needed him, only Gareth could make him feel better.

Everyone knew about them. Everyone knew about them from even before they were officially together. And the thing is, everyone loved seeing them together. Luka and Marcelo were, by far, their biggest ”fans”. Always happy to see them, always making sure they're well. Sergio and Gareth loved this, they loved that they didn't have to hide anything, that everyone was supporting them, and what made them even happier was the fact that their best friends were always there for them.

As soon as Gareth spotted Sergio, he rushed to hug him and kiss him.

”Sese, are you okay?” asked Gareth, concerned, the excitement of the victory long forgotten, replaced by the worry for his lover.

”Yeah, I am, don't worry about me, babe” , Sergio assured him, ”I'm just... angry, that wasn't fair, another red card that wasn't fair and I-”

”Shhhhh, I know, it's okay” Gareth shushed him, kissing him again and running his fingers through Sergio's hair. Whenever Gareth did this, Sergio always started to calm down. Being next to Gareth always calms him down and gives him a feeling of safety. ”Don't blame yourself, love. It's not your fault the ref is garbage! You didn't do anything wrong, I saw it. I know it's frustrating but if you know you haven't done anything wrong, why bother?”

Sergio smiled. 

”But still, I was so worried about you, I couldn't stop thinking about you, I know how much you hate these situations”, Gareth said while hugging Sergio.

”I'm okay, baby, I'll get over it, as I always do”, Sergio assured him again.

”So you're sure you're good? I'm sorry, I'm annoying you with so many questions”

Sergio hugs him tight and kisses him passionately ”Nothing to be sorry about, amor, you are concerned, which means that you care”

”I love you, Sese”

”I love you too”

”Lovebirds! The bus won't wait for us forever!”, Casemiro playfully screams at them, followed by the giggles of the whole team.

”Right, how about we go, get on the bus, and talk about what YOU did tonight, eh?” says Sergio, as he prepares to leave the locker room, tightly holding Gareth's hand.


End file.
